castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Monster/Damage and Healing
When attacking Monsters in Castle Age, the damage done is calculated according to a few formulas. Each monster also has its own scaling factor to damage done and party health healed. =Monster Damage= Damage Formula For most monsters, you can estimate the amount of damage that will be done when attacking with the following function: Damage=(225+5.5*(gAtk+eqAtk+.3*(gDef+eqDef))+1000*(atk-BreakPoint)^.25)*(.58*(pHP%Left/100)+. 42)*stamina*bonus Where: *Atk = Attack (broken down below) *gAtk = General Attack *gDef = General Defense *eqAtk = total equipment attack *eqDef = total equipment defense *Breakpoint = Monster value, from table *pHP%Left = percentage of maximum (fully strengthened) party health remaining (0-100). For Skaar Deathrune and Ragnarok, use % of shield depleted. *stamina = the amount of stamina used *bonus = any modifiers to damage, like Barbarus’ bonus or a Monster Hunting percentage bonus. Note that damage rune is not used in monster battles. Example Curves In these curves, the x-axis is the (Att-Breakpoint) value, to show how damage increases both in the short-term and the long-term after passing the breakpoint. Attack Values When attacking monsters, the damage formula uses the player’s attack stat, along with any bonuses to the stat. These include the Attack rune, if forged to an item and equipped, the attack portion of Item Archives, if they are enabled, and any Attack or Monster Attack bonus from the currently equipped General. When attacking monsters that use class-based actions, if the class you are playing at is at least level 3, you will receive a bonus of 10 attack when attacking monsters, which is also included in your monster attack. Player Defense does not play any role in monster damage. Piercing also does not play any role in base damage, instead being applied afterwards if the player has insufficient piercing power. Having excess piercing will not increase damage. Having a damage rune equipped also does not play a role in damage done. Equipment and generals Equipment and Generals both do unscaled damage - they aren’t affected by the monster armor/breakpoint and are constant between monsters. Because of this, it is worthwhile to level up generals that you use beyond level 4. When choosing equipment, any elements and piercing resistance that the monster has should be taken into account first, along the weapon that the attack rune is equipped onto, if possible. Any Dragonhunter items should be taken into account also, if the increased critical percentage is desired. After that, the player should attempt to bring equipment with the best stats (emphasizing attack) in order to maximize damage done. Monster Damage Examples The multitude of options available to level up generals, equipment and statistics have varying impacts on total monster damage performed. These examples are for demonstrative purposes only, and show that you have to consider all aspects in determining total damage. Example 1: Sahar (5S/79) - Maalvus(5S/74) - Barbarus (5S/59) * Base Damage: 225 Damage/Stam (D/S) * General Attack: 2480 attack yields 13,640 D/S + 10.4 D/S per additional point * General Defence: 1627 defense yields 2,684.6 D/S + 3 D/S per additional point * Equipment Attack: 541 attack yields 2975.5 D/S + 10.4 D/S per additional point * Equipment Defense: 583 defense yields 962 D/S + 3 D/S per additional point * Base Damage: 8678 Raw+IA+Rune+General+equipment yields 6,417 D/S + 0.4 D/S per additional point * Base Defence: 4201 Raw+IA+Rune+General+Equipment yields 0 D/S + 0.0 D/S per additional point * Monster Hunter Damage: +3050 added attack yields 2255.4 D/S with +10.8 D/S per 30 point level up * Monster Bonus Damage: 17% bonus yields 5,336.9 D/S with +146.6 D/S for each level up of 0.3% * Critical Bonus: Assuming 50% 2, 50% 3, +20549 D/S plus 82.4 for each level up of 0.15% (maalvus) * Monster Breakpoint: this example assumed a monster breakpoint of 1000, damage is reduced by 36.1 for each 100 monster breakpoint points added into the mix. * Total D/S based on the formula presented above: 57,188 D/S for this load out or 5.7MM per 100 stamina * The facts: This load out does about 4-4.2 million damage per 100s to most monsters on first fully strengthened hit as such the calculation is a bit high. Notable generals There are Generals specifically designed to increase damage or help in different ways against Monsters. In addition, since your General Alliance stats play a big role in the damage dealt, Aggressive Generals will usually be better for Monster hunting. Check the main article for a list of all generals with abilities designed for Monster hunting and for more information. =Monster Healing= Healing Formula For monsters with party health, you can estimate the amount of health that will be healed by the following function: 10 Energy Strengthen (to Max Party health; *6 for healing) STRENGTHEN=155+(.7*eqAtk+eqDef)/4+700*MAX(1,Defense-Breakpoint)^.25 20 Energy Heal: HEAL=12*(155+(.7*eqAtk+eqDef)/4+700*MAX(1,Defense-Breakpoint)^.25) Where: *Game selects BIS equipment for Def/atk, as listed when you heal. This allows you to use tinkerer equipment and Greater Divine Barrier to boost your defense score. *Defense = the player's defense, as described below *Breakpoint = the breakpoint, from the table below If the monster has a beneficial status for warriors/clerics, the corresponding classes will get a 10% boost to healing for the duration of the status. Note: The above formula has 3040 outside of the energy used portion, please verify this is correct, likely it is inside an additional () before multiplying it by energy/20.. What this means: Before you pass the breakpoint for the monster, you will do a minimal amount of healing. After you pass it, your healing will quickly increase for the first 100 defense or so, after which the rate of increase will slow down. Example Curves In these curves, the x-axis is the (Defense-Breakpoint) value, to show how healing increases both in the short-term and the long-term after passing the breakpoint. Strengthening vs. Healing While Strengthening uses the same formula as healing, each part of the strengthen action only gets a fraction of the amount healed by a cleric. If the monster has not been fully strengthened, you will strengthen the maximum party health for one-sixth of the calculated value. The Warrior/Ranger will also heal the party for one-half of the calculated value. Defense Values When healing on monsters, the healing formula uses the player’s defense stat, along with any bonuses to the stat. These include the Defense Rune, if forged to an item and equipped, the defense portion of Item Archives, if they are enabled, any Tinkerer items from the Conquest Path Shop, if they are equipped, and any defense bonus from the currently equipped General. Equipment and Generals Since equipment is not a part of the healing formula at this time, the primary goal for choosing equipment is to maximize player defense, rather than maximizing equipment stats or dealing with elemental aspects. Generally, this means including equipment with a Defense rune, and equipping any Tinkerer equipment that is owned. It’s important to remember that while Resistance is useful for PvP defense, it does not play any part in healing, and equipping items that have resistance will not affect the amount healed. Notable generals Since healing depends on defense, counting general modifiers, there are several generals that are useful for healing on monsters. =Breakpoints= Each monster has a set 'breakpoint', where attack/defense values below the point will do a fixed amount of damage, and values above the point will increase quickly before flattening out. Pre-Divine Monsters * Unverified Divine Cycle Monsters *Projected Multi-Target Monsters * Unverified Newer Single Target Monsters Note that leviathans are no longer 0 defense breakpoint. Not sure what the value is, but its at least 2000.. Under 2000 i have seen only minimum healing Stance Monsters The uncertain values for Cronus Astaroth, Vargulis and Samael are based on this source: Forum post (in addition to this one for Cronus Astaroth: Other forum post). Phantom of Shadow probably has a relatively high breakpoint, based on these posts: Source 1, Source 2. Guild Conquest Monsters =More Info= Forum Threads *Monster Damage Curve *Monster Healing Curve *Monster Att/Def Breakpoints Edit: Updated 2015 to reflect re-running the numbers with more data and doing some subjective optimization based on the Least Squares Regression for each specific constant. Furthermore, deduced the impact of equipment on Healing. Formulas should now match the 6/3 edits on the forum threads. Category:Monsters